rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Resurrected Knights of the Round Table
The "Holy Wars" is an event where orders and their members battle other orders for the chance of being named the best order in the game! =Information= Holy War Resurrected Knight of the Round Table will be scheduled on 7/6 - 7/9 (EDT) Special Rules *Ragnarok is active from the beginning of the event! *Holy war battles will also count toward Battle Ranking! ---- *Until the day Holy Wars begin, you will receive 1 Evanescent Holy Powder each day just for logging in, so make sure to log in at least once a day! *Once this Hole Wars event starts, you will not be able to leave your Order nor change your rank, so make sure you are prepared for Holy Wars! Holy Wars Event Details *Earn Holy War points for winning Order battles! Aim for a high ranking and receive Limited-ED, SR & SSR Cards! *Get limited-edition cards with Silver Coin Card Packs! Take an active part in Holy Wars and collect Silver Coins! *Build Walls now and prepare for Holy Wars! War declarations can be made by anyone as long as they belong to an Order! Gain Advantages with Cards! Cards that will help you bring down the enemy wall! Cards that will increase the obtained Holy Points! Holy War Points Ranking Reward Under Construction! Event Restrictions During the Holy Wars, there will be limitations to the following: *Leaving an Order *Dissolving your Order (Order Leader) *Exiling someone from your Order (Order Leader) *Becoming the next Order Leader *Choosing a new Order Leader (Order Leader) *Appointing ranks in the Order (Order Leader) Make sure you do any of the above before the Holy Wars event starts! Order Ranks *The ATK Leader earns more ATK when waging battle. *The DEF Leader earns more DEF when fought against. *The DEF Leader is the keystone of the Order's defense. If an Order has a DEF Leader. Opponents cannot fight other members of the Order until the DEF Leader is defeated. If a player assigned to any of these ranks loses a battle, their opponent will gain more Holy War points! Walls Build Walls now and prepare for Holy Wars! *Only the Order Leader can build walls. *If you build a Wall, your opponents' Holy War points will be halved when they attack you. *If the wall resistance reaches 0 during the Holy War it will be destroyed. About Ragnarok *Ragnarok is a special mode that activates during Holy Wars. *When Ragnarok activates, you cut your opponent's Holy War points by 20% when you win! Win a battle and double the points you gain! This time, Ragnarok will be activated from day 1! Prepare for Holy Wars starting now! Evanescent holy Powder Until the day Holy Wars begin, you will receive 1 Evanescent Holy Powder each day just for logging in, so make sure to log in at least once a day! *Evanescent Holy Powders can only be used during the Holy Wars event. When Holy Wars come to an end, Evanescent Holy Powder will vanish automatically. *You cannot Trade Evanescent Holy Powder nor Send it as a Gift. *Evanescent Holy Powder has the same effect as regular Holy Powder. Holy Wars and Battle Ranking When you battle members of other Orders, you will earn Battle Ranking Honor Points on top of your Holy War Points. *Honor Points can only be earned through victories against members of rival Orders. **They cannot be earned through attacks on Walls or castles. *Holy War Points are different from Honor Points. **Honor Points have no relation to Holy War victories/losses/rankings. **Holy War Points have no relation to Battle Ranking. *If you (or your battle opponent) are below LVL 10, you cannot earn Honor Points when you win, but you van earn Holy War Points. *You will earn Honor Points if you successfully defend yourself in an attack from a rival Order member! (You won't earn extra Holy War Points.) *You will earn some Honor Points even if you lose when you attack a rival Order member! (You won't earn Holy War Points.) *Divine Judgement does not occur during Holy War battles. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) *During Holy War Battles, you can attack the same opponent more than 3 times. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) *During Holy War Battles, You can even battle your Fellows of they belong to rival Orders. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) sku=04